HM14 Pokemon Black and White
by AuraWielder
Summary: Ash, Iris, and Cilan have all been invited to the studios in Tokyo to begin filming for the 14th Pokemon movie! But with a jerkass Victini, a Zekrom who has an obsession with his inventions, and VERY troubled development, will the movie even be released? EDIT: Cancelled.
1. The Invitation

HM14: Pokémon Black and White

Chapter 1: The Invitation

* * *

><p>"Open it up, Ash!"<p>

"Yeah, I'm eager to see what's inside, too!"

Ash, Iris, and Cilan had made their way to Castelia City. Castelia City was the business metropolis of all of Unova, and a major commerce center of the entire Pokémon World. As they had come in here, Professor Juniper had called Ash on his X-transceiver.

_"Hey, what's up, Professor Juniper?" Ash greeted the Unova Pokémon Professor enthusiastically._

_"Hey there, Ash. I called you to let you know that an important letter for you and your friends has arrived in Castelia City."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, check out the post office inside Castelia City. It's close to the entrance, so you can't miss it."_

_"Will do, Professor Juniper."_

_Ash quickly made his way to the post office. The manager there happily handed off the letter of to him._

Back to the present time, Ash tore open the envelope and began to read its' contents.

"To Ash, trainer of Pallet Town, and his friends Iris and Cilan,

"Representing the company OLM, Inc. as a whole and as par tradition with us working with Ash's services, we, the people…"

"This is beginning to sound like the Declaration of Independence." Iris yawned.

"Axew!" he agreed with his bored trainer.

"Continuing the letter from where I left off…" snarked an irritated Ash.

"We, the people of OLM, Inc. ask you and your friends to come here to Tokyo and film the 14th Pokémon movie. We will be delighted to work with you again Ash and we look forward to working with your new friends. You know where our studio's at. We'll be sending a private plane to Castelia City to pick up you and your friends as soon as you press the button included in this letter."

Cilan's eyes widened with surprise. "A button… in a letter… is that even possible?"

Ash unfolded the letter further to see a depressible button inside the letter.

"Well." stated a befuddled Cilan. "That's… unique."

"Relax Cilan. I've done this plenty of times before."

"Still, we get to be in a movie!" he cheered happily.

"Pansage! Pansage!" his Pansage shouted happily, mimicking the expressions of his owner.

"Well… what's the big idea about being in a movie anyway?" she muttered.

Ash looked at Iris like SHE was the crazy one. "What are you talking about? Being in a movie is one of the coolest things you can experience!"

"Pika! Pika!" nodded his Pikachu.

"Well… I just…"

Cilan took the letter from Ash and examined it closely. "Hey Ash, there's a postscript on here."

"A what?" Ash asked confused.

"A postscript."

"Umm… what's that? Some sort of Pokémon?"

Iris facepalmed. "No, Ash! It's NOT a Pokémon! A postscript is what you can add at the end of a letter!"

"Uhh… do you mean that 'P.S.' thing?"

Iris tensed up for a moment, but was able to release her tension and tell Ash, "Yes."

"Anyway, I'll read the postscript." Cilan told them. "It says, 'P.S. – Victini, Reshiram, and Zekrom have already arrived at our studios to begin filming. They anxiously await your arrival."

OLM, Inc.

Iris smiled widely and giddy as a schoolgirl upon hearing of the special guest stars. "RESHIRAM AND ZEKROM!" she grinned with glee. "The two Unovan Legendary Dragons… we… we get to film a movie with them! Seriously? No joke?"

"Nope." said Ash. "I've worked with Pokémon Legendaries more times than you can count!"

"Really?" posed a curious Cilan. "You've recorded films with legendary Pokémon before?"

"Absolutely! Mewtwo, Lugia, the Legendary Beasts, Darkrai… oh, and let me tell you something, Shaymin is a complete psycho. Don't ever work with her. EVER."

"Umm…" Cilan backed up a few steps. "OK then. Shall we call our private jet?"

"Go ahead."

Cilan pressed the button in the envelope and it emitted a signal. Now, the trio of friends would have to wait before their private plane came.

Iris was still fangirling over the fact she would get to meet Zekrom, the Black Yin Pokémon. Iris was quite the crazy fangirl over Zekrom. She didn't care if Zekrom was a guy or a girl; she just wanted the chance to meet the awesome, dark, and handsome Zekrom. Secretly, Iris kind of hoped Zekrom was a guy 'Mon.

Cilan too, was looking forward to starring in his first film. He knew Ash previously traveled around Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, but he didn't know that he worked with Legendary Pokémon in film making. This was an experience that he was looking forward to, and he couldn't wait to start filming.

The trio stepped outside Castelia City's post office. As Ash began to walk down the streets of Castelia City and close to the harbor, Iris and Cilan couldn't help but wonder why Ash was leading them there.

"Uh, Ash?" began Iris. "Can you TELL me what logical sense there is in going to the harbor, which has _water,_ to wait for an airplane?"

"Don't worry too much about it, Iris." Cilan told her. "I'm sure Ash knows what he's doing… this time."

"Yeah," Iris chuckled. "Hopefully, this won't be like the time when you 'knew what you were doing' in that first battle against Lenora and ended up getting your butt kicked."

"Hey, neither of you guys saw that Mean Look and Roar combo coming either!" Ash tried to defend himself.

Iris held a hearty laugh. "You can be such a kid."

Even though Iris called Ash a kid, she knew in reality that Ash had many more years of experience behind him. Ash traveled from Kanto, to Johto, to Hoenn, and to Sinnoh in an impressively short 5 years. Now, he was hitting 16 and traveling Unova. Iris still had plenty of catch up to do before she could reach his level.

The trio had reached the harbor of Castelia City and took in the gorgeous sunset closing over. The feeling of experiencing such a beautiful sight for the first time in Castelia City was… great. It just felt great.

"Wow." Cilan awed in amazement. "Look at those colors! The pinks and the reds and the oranges blend together in the sky to give us such a spectacular phenomenon to witness!"

Iris looked up in the sky, too. She had never been to the big cities before, having spent almost all of her life living in the Dragon Village. Big cities were something very new for Iris and she was a little scared to be honest, but looking out at the beautiful sunset simply soothed her soul.

"…Still looks like a pink Dragon Rage gone wrong." she couldn't help but kid.

She turned to Ash whose head was lost in the clouds, and to another girl he had met before. Iris walked up to him and attempted to snap him out of it.

"Ash?"

Ash, still staring at the clouds, finally had Iris' words sink into his head and shook it.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back to her.

"I kinda noticed you were… spacing out there for a second. And my sixth sense is telling me that something's up with you. Are you thinking about someone?"

"No!" he shouted loudly, startling even the usually alert Iris.

Iris could easily tell Ash was lying. Ash never could lie very well; he was without a doubt, the WORST liar she ever met. She excelled much better at the pastime.

"Ash…"

"…Well… kinda." he admitted. "It's… it's Misty, again."

"Oh." she realized. "You mean that girl that you said that you traveled with across Kanto and Johto, right?"

"Yep." he smiled. "The same redhead who always loved to call me out on my mistakes and harassed me ever chance she got."

Iris chuckled. "Sounds like she and I would be great friends."

"Oh, believe me, you two would be best friends in no time!"

"Yeah…" Iris drifted. The silence between the two became deathly. You could take Mewtwo up against the silence and it'd devour him alive.

"…I just… how do I say it?"

Iris knew what he meant, but before she could give a good answer, the engine of a plane roared loudly overhead. It circled Castelia City around and began to descend.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Cilan over the fierce plane engine. "That plane's coming down here, but Castelia City doesn't have an airport! Where's it going to land?"

Two out of the trio looked on in sheer horror as the plane circled back around the Castelia City harbor again and began to go directly at them. Iris and Cilan were panicked out of their minds, frozen in fear staring at the plane. Even the other citizens of Castelia City near the harbor were frightened. The duo were just about the recollect their guts and run for it when Ash reassured them.

"Relax guys. You don't need to go in a panic." he told them calmly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Iris shouted. "THAT PLANE'S GOING TO RUN INTO US AND YOU TELL US WE DON'T NEED TO PANIC?"

"Of course not." Ash said, looking at Iris then the airplane. "That plane will land here safely in three…"

Iris and Cilan still appeared scared out of their ever-loving mind and couldn't take reassurance to his words.

"Two…"

"We're gonna die." muttered Iris.

"One…"

Cilan was quick to get his last words. "Iris, I always wanted to tell you…"

"Zero."

Suddenly, the plane dropped straight down in front of them, and into the water. To the Unova natives' surprise, the plane was FLOATING on the water. Afloat or buoyant, whichever you prefer. This left Cilan and Iris VERY confused.

"What the…? But how? But the plane should be…!" Cilan stuttered.

Iris was just as fazed as Cilan was from the ordeal. Sure, Iris knew she wasn't the smartest person when it came to technology, but even she knew that an airplane should not float in water.

"Ash… you have explaining to do."

Ash smirked. "I'll leave that up to Airplane Driver."

The trio walked up onto the harbor of Castelia City and approached the airplane still floating on the water. The airplane door opened and out stepped a tall, skinny man with black hair, wearing a very nice suit.

"My, Mr. Ketchum. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Airplane Driver."

"Uhh, Ash." Cilan interrupted. "I don't want to come across tacky to you, but I'm sure Mr. Airplane Driver has a name."

"He does." Ash told him. "His name IS Airplane Driver."

"…Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" Ash said with a confident grin on his face, indicating that he WAS NOT KIDDING.

"And I suffered through all of high school with that name…" Airplane Driver muttered to himself.

"Well… OK then." Cilan shrugged. "So, we REALLY get to go to Tokyo to film a movie?"

"Yep! It's custom for Ash to invite his friends for the movie and everybody's at the studio waitin' for you guys!"

"What are we waiting around here for?" exclaimed Iris. "Let's go!" Iris ran into the airplane, eager to go to Tokyo and meet the Unova Dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom. Cilan, Ash, and Airplane Driver all walked in behind her. Airplane Driver went to the cockpit and prepared the plane. Iris sat on the right aisle of the plane with Axew in her arms, in a row with 2 seats. Cilan sat down next to her, making Iris blush slightly and Ash sat in the row in front of them.

"Are you guys buckled in?" Airplane Driver shouted over the intercom. "Because this baby can FLY!"

"We're ready, Airplane Driver!"

"Then here we go!"

The plane's engines could be heard starting up and the plane moved through the water, picking up speed.

"I still wonder…" Cilan muttered to himself. "How IS this plane going to take to the skies?"

Cilan got his answer when the plane picked up enough speed through Castelia City Bay and began to ascend to the air. Dismissing the possibility of magic right off of the bat, he just assumed that it was an incredibly advanced plane.

Eventually, the plane turned away from Castelia City and began to make its' way to Tokyo.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at OLM Studios…<em>

"Ah, come on, Victini! You little cheater!"

Victini and Zekrom were inside Victini's luxurious trailer at the studios, playing Halo 3 on his Xbox 360. After a long campaign playing against Victini, Zekrom sighed as the Psychic / Fire type won YET ANOTHER round.

"Ha HA!" the tiny 'Mon rubbed in Zekrom's face. "That makes ME 27 and you zero! Zilch! Nada! Noth-!"

"I GET it, Victini." Zekrom rolled his eyes. Sure, Zekrom was glad that he had invited to the studio along with his wife, Reshiram, but did Game Freak REALLY have to put Victini in the movie? His spoiled and obnoxious attitude was a bit more than Zekrom could handle. Zekrom set his controller down.

"Where are you going, quitter?"

"I'm going to go and tinker with my inventions again."

"You just can't handle the awesomeness that is Victini!"

Zekrom left the trailer, leaving Victini to kill Zekrom's immobile avatar as many times as he pleased.

Outside the trailer, Zekrom met up with his counterpart (and now wife), Reshiram.

Reshiram chuckled. "Victini getting to you again, Zekrom?"

"THAT would be an understatement."

"I don't blame you AT ALL."

Reshiram and Zekrom got along very well, unlike many other of the counterparts that had been created. Maybe it was because they had once been one being, but now they were separated, with their own unique personality and quirks. And maybe it was because now they were separated, that they shared a strong bond between each other. After all, Yin and Yang are like two sides of the same coin. You can't have one without the other.

When they were called, they were slightly nerved that they would be fighting each other in the new movie. However, they easily came to realize that it WAS just a movie, and that such a fact wouldn't affect their relationship.

Victini, for Reshiram and Zekrom, was an entirely different story. Reshiram and Zekrom were really looking forward to their first movie and meeting Victini… but had they known Victini was such a spoiled condescending jerkass, they might have reconsidered.

"Oh well," Zekrom shrugged. "At least I'll get to see Ash again… and apologize for that trouble I caused him."

Zekrom remembered that day very clearly. It was Ash's first time in Unova and Ash was eager to explore Unova. Zekrom was curious in the new visitor and wanted to check him out. Unfortunately, he was suffering a power overload that day after exhausting his powers the previous day trying to get an invention of his to work. The thunderclouds came to replenish his energy, but he unintentionally ended up taking Pikachu's powers to restore his, accidently shocking both Ash and Pikachu and ended up looking like the bad guy. To make himself look even worse, he had to subject Pikachu to horrible pain in order to give him his powers back. Zekrom knew he should apologize to him for the trouble he caused.

"When do you suppose Ash and his friends are getting here?" Zekrom asked curiously.

"Well, Airplane Driver just called me. He said that they left Unova an hour ago. They should be here in 30 to 45 minutes."

Zekrom chuckled. "Who names their kid 'Airplane Driver'?"

"Someone who obviously does not care about that child's social life."

"Couldn't agree more." laughed a human voice behind them.

Reshiram and Zekrom turned around to see Damon, an actor who would have one of the main roles in the new movie.

"Hey Damon, how are you doing?" Reshiram greeted him.

Damon sighed. "My hair is STILL drying from the black and white hair dye the studio told me to use. I honestly don't know WHY I have to use this, aside from the blatant symbolism. I'm just fine with my brown hair anyway…"

"Yeah." Zekrom agreed. "This might be a kid's movie, but I don't think they're THAT stupid. I don't think they really need the symbolism, but then again, it's not my call to make."

"So, how is the rest of the cast doing?" Reshiram asked Damon.

"Well…"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Reshiram, Zekrom, and Damon turned around to see a steaming mad Victini storming onto the set and towards the director.

"Oh boy." muttered Reshiram. "What's that brat all up in arms about NOW?"

"MR. DIRECTOR!" the Psychic / Fire type shouted in the director's face, having jumped up on his lap. Instead of the director losing his cool, he simply looked down at Victini and said,

"Yes?"

"THIS SCRIPT!" he shouted. "THIS SCRIPT IS AN INSULT TO ME AND MY ABILITY TO ACT!"

"How so?"

To avoid any further possible ear damage, Reshiram, Zekrom and Damon all covered theirs, as they value the ability to hear.

"YOU PUT ME AS THE COWARD! YOU PUT ME AS THE COWARD WHO'S SCARED OF EVERYTHING AND IS A COMPLETE WIMP! AND I DON'T HAVE ANY LINES!"

"Well Victini…" the director said gently.

"…Yes?" griped Victini.

"This is my movie." he said quietly, holding back festering anger. "And if you want to stay in, you'll do what I say. Does that sound fair?"

"…"

"…Victini?" the director asked again.

Victini, remaining quiet, jumped off of the director's lap and flipped the bird at him. The director snapped. It took two security guards, Reshiram, Zekrom, Damon, and a box of donuts to keep him from killing Victini. Even then, he still managed to land a hit.

Once Victini left the premises, the director slumped back in his chair.

"Mr. Director?" Zekrom stated cautiously. "Are you OK?"

The director sighed. "This is going to be one hell of a movie."

* * *

><p>Pokemon (c) Nintendo  Game Freak

Co-credit for the story title 'HM14 – Pokémon Black and White' goes to Flare Dragoness Reshiram.


	2. The Fall, the Trio, and the Dragons

HM14 – Pokémon Black and White

Chapter 2: The Fall, the Trio, and the Dragons

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"Ash, you've been asking that non-stop for the past half-hour!"

"I can't help it, Iris! This plane trip is just so BORING!"

Iris sighed as she slinked back into her seat next to Cilan, who was busy reading a book. Although Ash might have been older and smarter now, the one thing that never quite changed with him was his complete and total lack of patience. With Ash's complaining, she realized she probably should have brought something to do like Cilan, but she knew that griping would get her nowhere.

"Are we there yet?" Ash again asked the question most commonly heard on family car trips. 'Where's the nearest bathroom?' is a close contender.

Iris groaned as Ash had the annoying nerve to ask the question YET AGAIN. Ash didn't have the experience or talent of a kid, but he very often seemed to have the personality of one.

"Ash, if you ask that question one more time, you're going to get hit so hard in the head, that your KIDS will have migraines!"

"And she means it, too." added an unpleasant Cilan.

"All right! All right! Sheesh! Seriously, sometimes you're worse than Misty!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Iris smirked.

"So, what do YOU suggest I do for the next hour?"

"You could go stand on your head in the corner." Cilan suggested.

"Well, I've got nothing else BETTER to do." he muttered as he walked to an isolated corner of the airplane. He then proceeded to stand on his head. Pikachu watched with his palm to his face. Axew was also watching with Pikachu, but he was just laughing his head off.

"Now just what are you laughing at, Axew?" Iris asked her Dragon starter. She turned around to see the source and, lo and behold, Ash was indeed standing on his head in a corner of the airplane.

"It's getting a little dizzy…" he commented.

Iris couldn't help but laugh at Ash's silly antics. Cilan turned around from his epic fantasy book to look at Ash.

"My goodness." he said as he looked at the upside-down Ash. "Ash certainly is an odd ingredient out of the batch like that."

"I've said it before and I'll say it once again. You are such a kid, Ash!"

"What can I say?" Ash told them. "Once a kid, always a kid!"

He stood back up-right (after toppling down backwards, causing Iris and Cilan to laugh again) and walked over to them.

"Now what do you guys want to do?"

"Don't know." Iris told him as she reclined in her seat. "I'd say go tree-climbing but… you know… we're in an AIRPLANE and all…"

"You could read my book if you want." Cilan offered.

"What's it about? Pokémon?"

"No, it's about a boy who has to live with awful people since his parents were killed, and then he discovers he's a wizard. And that's only the beginning!"

"That's cool! How awesome would it be to have magic powers? Hey guys, I can just imagine it… Ash Ketchum, the Magic Wizardry Master! All tremble before me!"

Iris smirked. "You with magic powers would DEFINITELY be something to be afraid of."

"Yeah!" he cheered, missing the point that Iris was making. This prompted a facepalm of epic proportions by Pikachu.

Cilan laughed. "I sure am glad I decided to go traveling with you, Ash! You never cease to amuse me with your wild flavors!"

Iris looked outside the windows to see land up ahead at a large city, perhaps even larger than Castelia, and skyscrapers towering above it.

"Hey guys! I think we're almost there! I'm so excited!" she bounced up and down happily. "I'm gonna get to meet the Legendary Dragons Reshiram and Zekrom! And cute little Victini! I never thought in my life that this could happen! I…"

Cilan ignored Iris for the time being to resume reading his book and Ash searched his pockets frantically for his iPod.

"Axew…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the studios, Reshiram and Zekrom were waiting for Ash and his friends to show up. They weren't very familiar with the trio, and Zekrom had only met Ash once under… unfortunate circumstances.<p>

"Any sign of them yet?" Reshiram called up to her now-husband Zekrom, who was perched on the rooftops of the studio's water tower.

"NO! Not yet!" Zekrom wasn't afraid of anyone seeing or capturing him since Pokéballs didn't exist in Tokyo. That mechanism wasn't invented here yet. "How are things with the pointy-eared twerp?"

"He's a nuisance… as usual. Now he wants to get a surround sound system, along with his plasma screen TV and Xbox 360 he already GOT, installed in his trailer. And he's not letting up."

Zekrom sighed. "Victini never seems to be… hey wait Reshi, I think I see something!" He saw something in the air approaching the studios and its' shape was made clearer and clearer as it drew closer. He used a scope he made back in Unova to get a better look at it.

"Is it the plane?"

"Yeah, it has the flight number 151 on the airplane. That's the plane Airplane Driver left with."

"They're… coming down rather low, aren't they?" Reshiram pointed out to Zekrom.

"…Uh oh."

* * *

><p>"Uhh... we're going pretty far down to the studio, aren't we?" Iris pointed out to her friends.<p>

"Yeah, this is a pretty low altitude." Cilan told her.

Ash widened his eyes as he realized what Airplane Driver was about to pull off here. Airplane Driver had done this previously when he, Misty and Brock came to Tokyo to film the first movie.

"I can't believe he's doing this again." Ash muttered to himself as he walked off from Iris and Cilan. He walked near the airplane door and grabbed a pack off of the wall nearby.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Cilan asked.

"Just get over here and grab a parachute pack."

"But why?" wondered Iris.

"Believe me; you're going to want one."

Iris and Cilan gave Ash a confused look, but did as he suggested and they both grabbed the packs off of the wall. As the plane continued to descend, Airplane Driver set the plane on Autopilot and left the cockpit. He made his way through the airplane and over to the trio.

"Hello there, Mr. Ketchum, Iris, Cilan."

Ash looked over to Airplane Driver and shouted to him.

"Why are you doing this again? Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of dropping people into the sky?"

Iris and Cilan looked at each other, frightened. Axew, who was inside the transdimensional wormhole known as Iris' hair, looked like he had just seen a powerful Ice type.

"Maybe I misheard you." Iris tried to reassure herself. "Did you say…"

"Dropping into the sky?" Cilan screamed, scared out of his mind. He resisted the urge to cuddle up into a fetal position on the floor, if only because it would not help him earn his man points. But then again, Cilan was not exactly the epitome of manliness.

"Yes." Ash sighed. "He likes to do this on occasion instead of landing at an airport like NORMAL PEOPLE!"

"Mr. Ketchum, this plane is due at Paris in 3 hours and to get there on time, I'm afraid this is the only way."

"You said that the last FIVE TIMES!"

"So I did." Airplane Driver walked up to the airplane door and opened it. The fierce and violent air rushed into as the airplane continued to fly. It stopped its' descend, being 2,000 feet from the ground, but continued to go straight.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Cilan shouted over the rush of air, just barely audible.

"YES! YES, HE IS!" Ash shouted back. Sighing to himself, Ash grabbed Pikachu off of the floor and jumped out of the airplane. Iris and Cilan looked at each other, wondering who would go next. Quickly, Iris decided that she would jump next.

"Well, here goes nothing…" she muttered. Axew clung to his owner's purple hair as if his life depended on it. Which it probably did. She jumped out of the airplane and soon found that she enjoyed the rush and adrenaline of such a reckless act.

"WHOO HOO!" she shouted, unable to be heard over the air. Axew was just about as tense as a college student cramming for final exams on the day before.

Cilan looked down from the airplane, being the only one too scared to jump. He clung to the metal pole on the wall next to the door and didn't want to let go. Airplane Driver had to use a crowbar to separate Cilan and his precious pole and then pushed him out of the door; with the green-haired man SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER.

* * *

><p>Ash had already pulled the cord on his pack to open the parachute about halfway down. It popped out and extended open, causing him to descend slowly.<p>

"I cannot believe Airplane Driver pulled that crap on us again." he sighed to himself. Pikachu also sighed, agreeing with him.

Of course Iris, being even more reckless than Ash, didn't consider pulling the cord until three-fourths of the way down. Fortunately, she wasn't an idiot and pulled the cord at that point. Due to pulling it later, Iris had a faster, yet still safe descent.

"Oh, that was so much fun, wasn't it Axew?"

She reached in her hair to pull Axew out, whose face was even green than his skins'.

"Axew?"

BLECH!

"Oh… man." she groaned as she looked at the green… stuff… on her clothes. That smell was NEVER going to come out…

Meanwhile, Cilan began to scream seemingly random gibberish in terror. He gets bonus points for unintentionally reciting Bible verses in the original Hebrew. Ash looked at Cilan, who had already fallen past him and was approaching the ground fast.

"Cilan!" Ash shouted. "Pull the parachute cord, now!"

Unfortunately, Cilan couldn't hear Ash over the air rushing past him, and Cilan was too freaked out to think of pulling his parachute chord. Things weren't looking good for him…

* * *

><p>"What's going on up there?" Reshiram tilted her head towards the sky, but could only make out 3 specks above the studio… one of them falling a bit TOO fast towards the ground.<p>

Zekrom, who was on the water tower and had a better view than Reshiram, could see what was going on above.

"It's Ash and his friends!" he shouted back to Reshiram. "And I think one of them is in trouble!" Zekrom took to the skies to try to catch the green-haired man falling to the ground without a parachute.

He flew slightly above him and kept up with Cilan as he fell. Zekrom would have to time it right and catch Cilan at the right angle so he didn't just slip through Zekrom's claws. Finally, he dived down towards Cilan at a 55° angle. He increased his speed as Cilan's acceleration toward the ground grew higher. Cilan, thinking he'd die, had already said his last prayers and was waiting what he thought was the inevitable.

Zekrom's timing was perfect. Successfully, and without any serious injuries, he caught Cilan in his claws. He descended to the ground as Cilan began to look up at Zekrom.

"Whaaaaaa!" he yelled, startling Zekrom. Fortunately, Zekrom had a firm grip on Cilan, so Cilan was still safe.

"Don't startle me like that." Zekrom told Cilan. The two touched down on the studio's back lot and Zekrom set the still shaky Cilan on the ground.

Cilan scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry about that. You just really spooked me! But uh… thanks for saving my life. What's your name so I can know who saved me?"

"Zekrom." he replied in a gruff voice.

"You mean THE Zekrom?"

"What other Zekroms do you know?"

Cilan laughed. "Point taken."

Cilan, Reshiram, and Zekrom turned their heads to the sky to see Ash and Iris coming down slowly on their parachutes.

"Ash! Iris!" he shouted up to them. "I'm all right!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Iris sighed.

The two hit the pavement of the back lot at slightly different times, with Iris hitting the pavement a couple of seconds before Ash did. They both caught up with Cilan as Iris hugged him in relief.

"Thank goodness you're OK!"

"Well, I'm glad…"

"You couldn't handle a little jump out of an airplane?" Iris asked him.

"Uhh… Hey look, it's Zekrom!" he shouted, pointing towards Zekrom to get the attention off of him.

"Cilan, you think I'm stupid enough to fall for…" Iris felt something large tap her shoulder from behind her.

"Very funny, Ash." she said without turning around.

"Uhh, Iris? I'm 10 feet to your left."

Iris turned to Ash to see him a good distance from her not even in arm's distance.

"Wait." said Iris. "So if I'm hugging you… and Ash is to my left… then who's…"

She slowly turned around to see the Legendary Dragon of Thunder, the Dragon of Black Yin, the Poker Buddy of Thundurus, the Big, the Mighty, the Grand…

"Enough with the adjectives already!" Ash shouted.

…Zekrom.

Iris' jaw was hung WIDE OPEN. She couldn't believe it. She was standing face-to-face with one of the powerful Pokémon that ever lived. Zekrom… she always dreamed of this day, ever since she was a little girl. Even when Zekrom DID come to Professor Juniper's lab and Iris saw Zekrom's thunderclouds, she never got the chance to meet it.

"Umm… are you a…"

"Guy? Yes."

"So can I…"

"He's taken." growled the white dragon near Zekrom.

"Oh!" Cilan finally noticed the white dragon next to him. "You must be Reshiram; it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." He said, bowing politely.

Reshiram got a noticeable twitch in her left eye. Zekrom's eyes widened, knowing of the carnage that would ensue if he didn't do something.

"Reshiram, don't kill the boy. He didn't know."

Cilan looked at Reshiram awkwardly. "Oh, you're…"

"Female, yes."

"Well… I-I… thought with the… you know… between your… you know… umm… Please don't kill me?"

Reshiram sighed. "Fine. Just… don't do it again."

"I understand."

"And you must be Victini." Ash said.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" said a gleeful Iris, holding up a squirming Victini who chose the wrong time to wander into the back studio lot.

"Hey, let me go, you bitch! You don't have the right to touch the Victini! And damn it, I just had my wings done!" he yelled angrily at her.

Iris dropped the rabbit with wings and she, Ash, and Cilan seemed shocked at how vulgar Victini was. "Don't worry, that's normal." Reshiram told them.

"Geez… stupid humans…" he grumbled. "OK, Mr. Producer!" he yelled out to someone in the distance. "Where are my damn Macarons? I ordered those things a half-hour ago and they STILL haven't arrived at my trailer! Make sure they get there like, NOW! Oh, and if you need me, I'll be in my trailer playing Halo 3. Do me a favor and don't need me."

SLAM!

"Well… uhh… heh heh. That was a… much more sour flavor than we were expecting of Victini." Cilan chuckled nervously.

"He does that to people when they first meet him. Proof that you can never judge a book by its' cover."

"But I don't even read that often." Ash told the white dragon.

Reshiram sighed. "You're missing the point of the…"

"Hey there." a new voice came by surprise. The five looked up at the source of the voice, a man in his late 20s with brown shaggy hair, a white T-shirt, and blue jeans. He had a simple, rugged, yet attractive look to him.

"And you are, sir?" Cilan asked.

"I'm the producer of this film, David Marshall."

"That name sounds kind of…American for someone producing a movie in Japan." Iris pointed out.

"Actually, I am American. I came here when I got the offer from Game Freak and the old producer quit. They knew I was a good producer… but anyway, I apologize for Victini's behavior. Game Freak wants me to incorporate him into the movie as a promo, but he's…"

"A jerk?" Ash said.

"I'll just say that's the nicest way to put it."

"Mr. Marshall's a good guy." Zekrom told the trio of friends. "He's very helpful and if you need anything, ask him."

"I've got a bunch of Macarons I've got to deliver to Victini, as he requested." he sighed. "I'll see you guys around!" He left the group back by themselves.

"So, when does production begin?" Iris asked Zekrom.

"It starts tomorrow, so you guys should take it easy today, 'cause things will get tough."

"All right then." Ash said confidently.

"Oh by the way Ash…" Zekrom told him.

"Yeah, Zekrom?"

"I want to apologize for what happened in Unova when you arrived. I've been feeling guilty over it."

"What do you mean?"

"My powers were… out of whack that day. I exhausted them and those thunderclouds were courtesy of my friend Thundurus. They came to replenish my energy since I was so wiped, but at the same time, I heard that you arrived in Unova and I was interested in you. I really didn't mean to electrocute you guys like that. I apologize to you too, Pikachu."

Pikachu hopped from next to Ash to on Zekrom and hugged the black dragon's head saying 'Pika-chu' as if to mean, 'It's OK.'

"Don't worry about it, Zekrom." Ash said to him. "Everyone turned OK in the end, right? So don't sweat it."

"Thanks Ash."

Suddenly, Ash's stomach began growling as fiercely as an Arcanine's.

"I'm guessing it's about lunchtime." chuckled Cilan. "How about I make all of us something to eat?"

"You can cook?" asked Reshiram curiously.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but… I'm a decent cook, if I say so myself."

"Decent?" said a shocked Ash. "He has his own restaurant if that says something for ya! It's a 4-star!"

"Oh Ash, don't brag about me… after all, I still share it with my brothers Chili and Cress."

Zekrom grinned. "Well, I can't wait to try this '4-star' food I'm hearing about. There's a kitchen in the studio with all sorts of food you can use!"

"Well then, let's get cooking!"

All five of them walked into the studio and to the kitchen, where a new disaster will await them…

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon © Nintendo  Game Freak_

A/N: Obviously, I didn't use the real name of the producer for… you know… because I don't want to get sued! I already did in Pokémon World Tour… anyway, read and review!


	3. The Macaron Disaster!

HM14 – Pokémon Black and White

Chapter 3: The Macaron Disaster!

* * *

><p>"So… what did you have in mind, Cilan? I mean, what kind of food are you going to cook?"<p>

The human trio and their Pokémon, along with the Legendary Dragons, were walking through the studio on their way to the on-site kitchen. Zekrom had just asked Cilan what kind of food he had in mind to cook.

"I'll have to see what kind of ingredients this kitchen has first. I've got a couple of recipes planned, but we'll see what I'll be able to do."

"So… I wonder… how do you think this movie's all going to turn out?" Iris posed the question to no one in particular.

"Hopefully, it'll turn out really great." Ash said. "And even if it doesn't, at least we had fun!"

Iris rolled her eyes. "I just hope we don't get pushed off to the sidelines like your other friends usually do."

"As if that's going to happen again." said Ash, proving that he was not good at predicting the future.

After a few minutes, they all reached the kitchen doors which seemed to be worn down; both doors were in bad shape, with part of the entrance handle being snapped off. Some of the wood was missing on the door, and some of it was frozen.

"Wow." muttered Cilan. "You'd think they'd keep better care of a DOOR."

"That's odd." Reshiram noted. "This was in perfect condition yesterday. Why is it…"

_"Ohhhhhhh…"_

The humans and their Pokémon jumped back a few feet, startled by the sudden sound.

_"Ohhhhhhhh…"_

"W-What's happening in there?" wondered Ash.

"It sounds like someone's DYING." Iris hypothesized.

"Wait…" mumbled Zekrom. "Frozen door, hacked off wood, and thumping… Oh Arceus, PLEASE don't tell me that's my brother." Groaning, Zekrom walked inside.

"KYUREM!" came his loud shout from the other side. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SNEAKING ONTO THE STUDIO?"

"DUDE! I NEED MY FIX!"

Reshiram groaned, also walking inside to take care of Kyurem, along the humans. Inside was the studio's kitchen, completely demolished. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, spices and dishwashing liquid drenched the floor, and now the splashboard was stained blue instead of white.

"Aw…" groaned Cilan, who was looking forward to cooking food.

In front of Reshiram and to the side of Zekrom was another dragon, but one much uglier than the other two. His wings were frozen, and his head appeared to be surrounded by ice. His body was gray and hunched over, looking weak. The icy dragon stood in a corner, trapped by Reshiram's and Zekrom's bodies.

Iris looked on nervously. For her, this was an extremely awkward situation. Why? Iris has always had a phobia of Ice types for as long as she could remember. Didn't matter how cute or powerful they were, all Ice types applied. But she loved Dragon type Pokémon. She loved training with Dragon types and wants to become a Dragon Master. Having a Pokémon who was both Iris' feared and favorite types make her feel… conflicted, to say the _least_.

"Kyurem…" Reshiram sighed. "What did say about your fixes?"

"BUT I NEED MY POT! PLEASE! Show a guy some mercy!"

Ash noted a kitchen pot on the floor and picked it up. He walked over to Kyurem and presented it to him.

"Well, here's a pot."

Cilan chuckled nervously. "Not _that _kind of pot, Ash…"

Zekrom sighed. "Forget it, Ash. And Kyurem, we'll talk later about… the many issues that you have. For now, just… PLEASE leave us alone."

Kyurem looked up to Zekrom with an incredibly stupid-looking smile on his face. "Well, why didn't you say so, DUDE?" The Ice-Dragon type peered behind the other Legendaries, wondering who else was there.

"Whoa dude! Who are the humans? And what's UP with that dudette's hair? Seriously… it's wack."

Iris looked up to Cilan, confused beyond all reason. "Cilan… did he really just say…?"

"I don't know, Iris; let's just go with it." Cilan urged her.

"Uh, hi… Mr. Kyurem. I'm Cilan and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur." he said, bowing politely.

Kyurem eyed over Cilan, leaving the green-haired man feeling uncomfortable.

"So… does that mean you eat Pokémon?"

Cilan stared at Kyurem with an open jaw as no words would come from his mouth. Cilan just could not find the words to differ with that claim.

"Because… that would be TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"…" Everyone stared at Kyurem as if he was absolutely insane.

"…What? Is there something stuck in my teeth again?"

"You'll have to forgive Kyurem." Reshiram confronted the trio as Kyurem went off to douse his body in ketchup. Pikachu and Axew both joined him in his antics. "He can be a little…"

"Out there?" Iris finished.

"…That's putting it mildly."

"Still, I didn't know the Legendary Reshiram and Zekrom another counterpart. Back at the Dragon Village where I was raised, we talked a lot about you two. There were many legends and all sorts of tales about you guys. Kyurem, on the other hand, he wasn't even mentioned."

"Doesn't surprise me." Zekrom told her. "Kyurem never really DID get a lot of attention. He's… the odd card out, really. But he's a great guy, even WITH his craziness and drug tendencies."

"Drugs?" said a startled Ash. "I thought we were talking about pots…"

"Still, it's really weird for me." Iris muttered. "I mean, I LOVE Dragon-types, but I'm scared to death of Ice-types. I've never met a Pokémon who's BOTH types. Makes me wonder what I should do."

"Well, Kyurem's a good guy." Zekrom assured her. "Maybe you should get to know him; it could really make you see Ice-types differently."

"I suppose… It's just… Dragon-types are really weak to Ice-types and… boy, this probably sounds really stupid… but I'm just scared of the cold."

"Why?"

"…That's… something I'd rather not go into discussion about."

"I understand. We all have things that we prefer not to share. Still, just give the guy a chance."

"All right. It wouldn't really be fair to not give Kyurem a chance, so I will! Right after Pikachu and Axew are done… licking ketchup off of him?"

Ash, Iris, Cilan, Zekrom, and Reshiram all stared at the weird sight that lay before them. Kyurem was doused and drenched with a completely full bottle of ketchup, which now lay empty on the floor next to him. Pikachu, being the little ketchup fanatic that he is, eagerly licked the ketchup off of the Ice-Dragon. Axew, also deciding that it was fun, joined in with Pikachu.

"I… I have no words." Cilan stared in awe.

"This is Kyurem on a NORMAL day." Reshiram told them.

"If this is Kyurem on a normal day, I'd hate to see him on a BAD day." Ash said. Ash walked over to Kyurem and picked up his Pikachu, who was ticked off at him for interrupting his fun.

"Pika…" he protested. "Pikapi!"

"Come on, Pikachu; you've had enough fun. Boy, you and your little ketchup fetishes."

Iris, though somewhat hesitantly, walked over to Kyurem (still rolling himself in the ketchup that remained) and picked up her little dragon Axew. Unlike Pikachu, Axew didn't protest and seemed to be happy to be back in her arms.

"Axew! Axew!" he cheered pleasantly.

Finally, Kyurem stood up, still having a lot of ketchup left on his body, and confronted the gang.

"So, what are you dudes and dudettes doing next?"

"Well…" muttered Cilan. "I WAS planning to cook lunch… but then… yeah."

Kyurem got that same stupid-looking smile and suddenly got a _bright _idea.

"Grass Dude! I can TOTALLY help you cook!"

Cilan grinned, bowing politely (as per his custom) in front of Kyurem.

"Well then, Mr. Kyurem, I'd greatly appreciate it!"

Reshiram and Zekrom got nervous glances in their eyes. They both remembered the last time Kyurem tried to cook dinner. Let's just say it ended with the fire department, plus nearly every Water-type in Unova having to come over.

"If you say so…" Zekrom sighed, inaudible by Cilan setting up his utensils.

"So, what are you making anyway Cilan?" Iris asked.

"I'm making some of my best macarons. You DO have the ingredients in that fridge, right guys?"

"The studio fridge is loaded, along with the kitchen cabinets." Zekrom told him. "You should be able to find what you need in there."

Cilan opened the two large refrigerator doors and scoured for the ingredients. "Egg whites and a bunch of berries for different flavors are in here." He took out the ingredients and placed them on the counter. From the cabinets, he took icing sugar, granulated sugar, ground almond, and some food colorings.

"OK, I think that's everything I need…"

"So Grass Dude, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm. Well, I need to get a mixing bowl out to… well… mix the ingredients. Why don't you go ahead and preheat the oven to 325°F while I get started?"

Zekrom, standing up, whispered into Reshiram's ear: "Well, I'm not sticking around for when the kitchen blows up."He walked out of the door.

Cilan reached into a cabinet and pulled out an egg beater and a mixing bowl. "All right, just let me…" He cut himself short; something seemed amiss.

He turned around. "Hey, where'd Zekrom go?"

It wasn't until that moment when Ash and Iris also realized that Zekrom was absent.

"Yeah, where DID he go?" Ash muttered.

"Trust me, considering what's probably going to happen next, I don't blame him."

"What do you mean?" Cilan wondered.

At the same time, Kyurem was looking at the oven and its' heat settings. A knob was on the oven, with various temperatures set on it. They started at 100 and increased gradually. 100 to 125, then 150, 175, etc. These options continued until it reached the last one, notably marked 'Fires of Hell'.

"Ooh, that one sounds like fun!" he shouted happily. Before anybody could stop him, he turned the knob all the way to that last setting. He opened the oven door just to see how hot it could be.

Thanks to Kyurem, the entire kitchen CAUGHT ON FIRE.

"Oh my goodness!" Iris shouted.

"What'd Kyurem do?" yelled a shaken Ash.

"I called it." Reshiram said. Thinking quickly, she ushered Ash and Cilan out (with Ash protesting that Oshawott the Attention Whore could help), but Iris resisted. Managing her way to the back of the kitchen, she smashed the glass case holding the fire extinguisher and took it out.

"What are you DOING?"

"Is me breaking out the fire extinguisher during a fire with my bare fists not obvious enough?" she snapped back at the dragoness.

Pulling the pin, the girl with the physics-defying hair aimed the nozzle at the source of the fire, the oven and Kyurem, and after a few grueling hot minutes was able to put it out.

Kyurem, who was covered in the extinguisher's foam, stared at the two women as they approached him.

"Well, Kyurem?" Reshiram told him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…"

"Kyurem?" Reshiram asked again menacingly.

"…That. Was. UNDENIABLY UNQUESTIONABLY AWESOME!"

"…"

"Reshiram?" Iris wondered.

"Get a gun." she ordered. "And shoot me with it. MULTIPLE TIMES!"

* * *

><p>Outside the studios, Cilan had already whipped out his cell phone and called the fire department, but they refused to come when they found out who set the fire… again.<p>

"You're the FIRE DEPARTMENT!" Cilan shouted in the phone, becoming borderline psycho. "You're supposed to…"

_"The number you reached has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again."_

Cilan silently muttered words under his breath that are not appropriate for a younger audience. Sighing, he slipped the phone back into his pocket. "So much for my food…"

"Wait a second…" Ash muttered. "Where's Iris? She should've… oh boy."

"Iris!" Cilan shouted. Realizing the gravity of the situation, tried to rush back in but Ash prevented him from it.

"Ash! Let me…!"

"It's not going to do you any good if both you AND her are stuck in that fire! Reshiram can handle it!"

Cilan figured Ash was probably right and admitted defeat.

At that moment, Iris and Reshiram walked out of the studio perfectly fine… barring a Kyurem held tightly by the neck.

"Wow." Cilan muttered "Right as I admit defeat, Iris pops up in perfect condition… that's really convenient! Iris!"

Catching her attention, Iris focused her gaze on Cilan. "Oh Cilan! Don't worry, I'm alright!"

Iris ran up to the trio and embraced Cilan. Letting go of him, she backed up slightly to face both of them.

"So, what did you do in there?" Ash asked.

Iris gleamed proudly. "Oh, I just busted out the fire extinguisher and took care of it. It was easy!"

"You're stronger than I give you credit for, Iris." Cilan complimented.

"What just occurred here?"

Ash, Iris, and Cilan turned around, unfamiliar with the voice. It belonged to a man, one of good build and youth. However, his hair was… somehow both black and white.

"Who are you?" Cilan questioned.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you. I'm Damon," he introduced himself. "And I'm one of the actors for this movie. Again, may I ask, what occurred here?"

Reshiram walked up to Damon and began to explain. "It involves a brain-dead parallel of mine having a little too much fun with the oven settings. Iris took care of the fire that resulted, though."

"Hmm. That explains it."

"It's a good thing she put it out, too." Cilan said. "The fire department wouldn't come."

"But why wouldn't they come?" Ash wondered.

"When I explained what transpired, they said they didn't want anything to do with 'that crazy dragon'."

"But that was in Unova." Reshiram told them. "How would the Tokyo police know about something like that?"

"Word travels fast, I guess." Damon said. "Anyway, since your lunch didn't go so well, how about I take you guys to my trailer? I've got a lot of foods already stuffed in the fridge."

"Better than nothing." Ash sighed. "Now I'm so hungry, I could eat a Rapidash!"

"A what?" Iris looked at Ash in confusion.

"Never mind." he dismissed her. "Let's just get to the food!"

* * *

><p>Ash, Iris, Cilan, Damon, and Reshiram (Reshiram already took Kyurem back to her trailer) had all arrived at Damon's trailer, where Zekrom was already waiting for them.<p>

"You certainly took your sweet time, didn't you Reshiram?" the black dragon taunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Blame the women for having the guts to put out the fire while you men flee like cowards."

"I would've HELPED!" Ash protested.

"So there WAS a fire." Zekrom smirked. "Figures Kyurem would do that again. But anyway, glad you're here. Let's just get inside."

"I just hope this doesn't turn out to be a disaster this time." Cilan laughed.

Unfortunately, unlike Ash, Cilan was pretty good at predicting the future.

Inside…

"Oh, it's YOU guys again!"

Victini was laying in a chair, munching on the macarons that the producer had given him earlier. The green macarons, however, were tossed onto the floor next to him, all sticky and gooey. The rest of the trailer was a complete mess. Damon's clothes and various items of his were scattered all over the floor, along with some sticky foods and liquids.

"It wasn't like this when I walked outside." Zekrom noted.

"VICTINI!" Damon shouted.

Victini looked over at Damon, with a bored expression on his face.

"Is it important? Because if it isn't, then just move along."

Damon groaned. "Victini, just… why? Why did you do this to my trailer? What did I ever do to you?"

"A'ight. I'll tell you. Numero uno, I was looking around the trailer for the safe you keep your money in. I needed it."

"For what?"

"I needed a PS3 to go with my 360."

"You have to be kidding me." Damon said, facepalming.

"Sadly, no." Reshiram grumbled.

"And second of all…" the Fiery Brat continued. "I hate your guts."

"But _why?"_

"Because I hate your stupid hair. Seriously, it's wack."

Kyurem spoke up. "Wack isn't the right word here. It's more like… mondo-weirdo."

Victini grinned. "See, he agrees with me. Thank you, Kyurem."

"IT'S DYED!" Damon insisted.

"Whatever." Victini griped. "I'm leaving for my trailer. And someone should totally clean up this mess. It REEKS!"

When Victini slammed the door behind him, the guy with the black and white hair sighed. "I guess it's cleaning time. I'll take care of…"

"Don't worry so much, Mr. Damon." Ash told him. "We'll help you clean up!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Iris. "It's no problem at all!"

"And cleaning is my specialty!" Cilan informed him.

Iris turned to Cilan, curious. "I thought your specialty was cooking."

Cilan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that too. And battling. And fishing. And acting. And…"

He looked over to Ash and Iris, who were giving him menacing glares.

"OK, I'm done now." he quickly finished.

"Well, let's get going!" Iris stated.

"Yeah!" agreed Ash. "And the sooner we finish, the sooner we can finally eat!"

* * *

><p>Ash, Iris, Cilan, Reshiram, Zekrom, Damon, and even Pikachu and Axew contributed to cleaning the trailer. The four humans were cleaning the floors since they were smaller and had better room for movement. Pikachu and Axew worked together to pick up all the items Victini scattered on the floor. The two Pokémon handed the items off to the Legendary Dragons, who put the items back into their proper place. When they were done, the entire trailer became cleaner than ever, even before Victini dirtied it up.<p>

"I think that's everything." Cilan said. The humans stood up and looked at their hard work. All of them were glad that was over.

Ash spoke up on Victini's actions loudly when they were done. "You know the next chance I get, Victini's _really _gonna get it from me!"

"Pika - Pika!" his Pikachu shouted angrily, concurring with him.

"Yeah, I'd like to give that Victini a piece of my mind, too!" she agreed with Ash, cupping her fist. Her Axew shared the exact same sentiments.

"Whoa, hold on there, guys." Cilan tried to calm them. "Don't you think you're being a little bit violent?"

"This is Pokémon." Iris told him. "Violence is the whole point!"

"Axew!" the little dragon nodded.

Unfortunately for Cilan, he really couldn't find a flaw with Iris' logic. It _was _Pokémon, after all.

"I give." he sighed, forfeiting. "Can we at least have lunch before you go and beat Victini to a pulp?"

Ash grinned. "That, I CAN agree with."

After Cilan was able to find some necessary ingredients, he finally made the macarons he was trying to cook from the start. With macarons of blueberry, pear, orange, cherry, and chocolate, he set the dish with them on the table.

"Wow Cilan." Ash said, staring at the macarons. "These look delicious!"

"Before we start, you guys all washed your hands, right?"

"Totally." said Iris.

"Yep." Reshiram said.

"I did." Zekrom told him.

Ash looked at Cilan nervously. "Umm… well…"

"Ash, you know it's proper etiquette to wash your hands before you eat. Didn't you learn that in elementary?"

"What are you Cilan? My mother? This is JUST like with Dawn and Brock on the set of the Giratina movie…"

Ash sighed, getting up from the table. "I'll be right back."

Ash left for the washroom and turned on the sink. Leaving the water on for a grand total of about 5 seconds, he quickly doused his hands and dried them. He quickly rushed back to the table, eager for the macarons.

"Did you really wash your hands, Ash?" Cilan asked him.

"Yes." he lied. "Can we _please _just eat?"

"All right, all right. I'm done. Dig in, everyone." At that moment, every quickly snagged a macaron and stuffed their faces. Cilan grimaced at the sound of all of the smacking.

"With etiquette, preferably…"

In just a few minutes, all of the macarons were gone. Cilan had eaten the least, with only two; Ash and Zekrom, both big eaters, tied with **seven** macarons consumed.

"So uh, I'm guessing you enjoyed it."

"Oh yeah." Ash grinned, patting his belly. "As much as I don't want to admit it, you're an even better cook than Brock!"

"I have to agree." Zekrom said. "This rivals even the gourmet meals I usually get."

"You're too kind, really. But if you're a Legendary Pokémon, who would cook you gourmet meals without trying to catch you?"

"…Fangirls…" Zekrom admitted.

"And don't even get me started on them." Reshiram grumbled.

"I'll… leave it at that, then."

Iris looked the window. "It's already dark out. Guess that fire incident and all that cleaning took away the time."

Ash and Cilan also looked out the window, with the moon set in the sky.

"Wow. It is. It looks like we should probably conk out for the night." Cilan told them.

"Point taken." Iris said. "But where do we sleep?"

"Oh that's easy. There's always three trailers reserved for me and my friends. Iris, you can get the girls' old one and Cilan, you can get Brock's."

"That… works, I guess." Iris shrugged. "But we didn't even pack clothes. What will we change into?"

"Umm… you guys know when I asked for your measurements a few days ago?"

"Yeah." Cilan said. "I'm still wondering why you…" Suddenly, it came faster to him than a rotten Victini throwing his green macarons. "You had clothes made for us?"

"That's… kind of creepy." Iris said.

"Yeah, I do that with ALL of my friends! Let me tell you something, when it came to Dawn, she…"

Five minutes later…

"That is NOT RIGHT." Iris told him. "Don't EVER do that to a woman again."

"But it didn't seem that bad." Ash said innocently. "After all, Brock said it was OK!"

Iris groaned while Cilan seemed pretty shocked how someone could do something like that and NOT think it was OK.

"Never mind." the green bishie sighed. "Just… let's go and crash for the night."

* * *

><p>Ash, Iris, and Cilan walked through the studio's lot towards their trailers; Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem had already retired for the night. After a short walk, the trio had reached three trailers, one of them significantly larger than the others.<p>

"So, which one is whose?" Cilan asked Ash.

"Iris' is the one next to mine, and Cilan, yours is the one next to hers."

Iris looked at Ash's trailer. "Why is yours bigger than ours?"

"Because I'm the main star!"

Iris and Cilan rolled their eyes and walked into their respective cabins. Ash looked on, confused.

"Was it something I said?"

Iris stepped into her trailer, and noticed that it was clean. Creepily clean. Shrugging it off, she made her way to the wardrobe and found a note explaining that her fitted clothes and pajamas were inside. She opened the door and looked at the clothes. Looking at the provocative nature of the clothes, she was disappointed that they didn't match her much more conservative style of dress. Pulling out a pair of pajamas, she was at least happy to see that they weren't as revealing.

Swiftly changing into them, she made her way over to the bed, tripping over one of the few things that were left on the floor. Grumbling, she picked it up.

"Hmm. What is this?"

Flipping through a book left on the floor, she realized it was a scrapbook. It had pictures of Ash and an orange-haired girl with a yellow shirt, red suspenders and blue shorts in it. She flipped further through the book, finding more pictures of Ash and this girl in a region with new Pokémon she had never seen before. The last picture was of her, Ash, another young girl with red clothes, an even younger boy with glasses, and a brown-skinned guy with spiky hair. They were all standing in front of a laboratory, smiling, with Ash and the orange-haired girl hugging.

There were no more pictures after that.

Iris closed the book, curious as to that orange-haired girl was. Tomorrow, she had to ask Ash what that was all about. Putting the book away in the nightstand drawer, she lay down in bed and went to sleep.

Cilan looked around his trailer, the one that was previously Brock's. He was a little bit nerve-rattled at the objects scattered all around. Multiple diaries belonging to different women, a soccer ball with lipstick on it, a couple of Dawn's dresses wrinkled on the floor… perhaps the creepiest thing was the many, MANY posters of Nurse Joy hanging on the walls, with red hearts drawn all around the head.

"…I've never met the guy, but I think Brock needs help."

Making a note to himself to tidy up the place later, he navigated his way to the wardrobe. There was a note on the wardrobe similar to Iris', saying that clothes and pajamas were outfitted for him and hanging inside.

"If they were in here, you'd think they'd clean up all of this stuff…" he muttered.

Disregarding the question, Cilan quickly yanked out a pair of silk green pajamas and slipped them on. He made his way back to the bed and slithered in, thinking about what could happen tomorrow…

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon © Nintendo  Game Freak_

Wow, long chapter by my standards. Anyway, a lot of interesting stuff has happened today, and the filming begins tomorrow. What disasters could await them? As always, Read and Review!


	4. 7:00 am, Waking Up in the Morning

HM14 – Pokémon Black and White

Chapter 4: 7:00 a.m. Waking Up in the Morning...

A/N: Just a note to the readers, when I get to the actual filming in this chapter, some of the recording dialogue may be a bit off. Reason is because I have no transcript to refer to. If anyone can tell me where to find a transcript for the movie(s), I would greatly appreciate it. But for now… enjoy the chapter.

Oh, and parentheses are Pokémon translations such as Pikachu, Axew, Pansage, etc. They will be used sparingly.

* * *

><p>It was 5:00 a.m. on the morning the filming was supposed to begin, but no one would be up at this ungodly hour. Well, anyone who wasn't Iris, anyways…<p>

Being very well adapted into the wild, it was sort of ingrained into her head to wake up early. Since no one else was up, she used this chance to go sneaking around the studios (or rather, sneak into Zekrom's trailer like the rabid fangirl she was on the inside).

"Come on, Axew!" she told her pal. "Let's see what we can find in Zekrom's trailer!"

"Axe… Axew." he muttered, not agreeing with his owner's idea of invading the black dragon's privacy.

"Don't worry." she assured him. "There's no way he'll catch us!"

Leaping out of her window (instead of walking out the door like a NORMAL person), she ran quietly over to the trailer Zekrom was staying. It was easy to find since it had 'ZEKROM' on the side in giant letters. Jumping up to the sole window the trailer had, she peeped inside to see Zekrom sleeping soundly.

"Aw! He looks so cute sleeping!"

"Axew…" he said in a scared tone, thinking the two of them should simply leave.

Iris, ignoring her Pokémon, decided to slip in through the window anyways. She landed quietly on the ground on the foot of Zekrom's bed. She stood over Zekrom, analyzing him.

"Wow. Looking closer, he's REALLY… muscular, even for a Dragon-type Legendary." she said, feeling Zekrom's muscles.

"Axew." her Pokémon sighed in defeat, knowing that whatever he said would not matter.

"Oh! I know!" Iris reached into the transdimensional vortex that was known as her hair and pulled out a camera. She gave it to Axew. "Take a picture of me snuggling with him!"

"Axe… Axew, Axew…" he groaned. Iris slipped into the bed with the still dead asleep Zekrom. Squeezing his arm, Iris grinned.

Axew held the camera up to his face, trying to figure out how to work the thing.

"Axe… Axew?" he asked, confused.

"It's not that hard! Just press the big button on top!"

Axew looked at the top of the camera on see the button. He turned the camera back to facing the two and depressed the button.

The camera clicked loudly and used the flash, as Axew forgot (or didn't know how) to turn it off.

Iris widened her eyes in fear, worried that Zekrom would wake up from his sleep and discover her. Zekrom simply smacked his lips and muttered gibberish when the picture was taken. He was still off in dreamland.

"Whew." Iris sighed in relief. However, just as she was about to get up, Zekrom turned over in his sleep and held Iris. Iris found herself unable to escape his firm grasp.

"Uh oh." she realized. "Umm, Axew? A little help?"

Axew, looking at his owner with a mischievous grin, instead walked off and started to leave.

"Axew! Come on!"

Axew quickly and quietly used Zekrom's tail to launch himself through the window and outside the trailer.

"Oh man…" Iris groaned. "When Reshiram finds out, she… on second thought, this is rather nice."

"So cozy…" she said, snuggling closer and hugging his muscles. Zekrom, still very unaware of what was going on, would be in for a rude awakening…

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

"ZEKROM!"

The sudden appearance and volume of the voice caused Zekrom to jump about 10 feet in the air and hit his head on the trailer ceiling. He came crashing back down on the side. As he looked up, he saw Reshiram glared down at him.

"Oh hi Reshiram!" he said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

Reshiram, snapping a fuse, grabbed his neck and tried to strangle him.

"I'm going to wring your little neck!" she shouted, shaking Zekrom in the air.

Zekrom, struggling to find oxygen, gasped. "What… What did I do…, Reshi? Need… oxygen…"

The white dragon let go of her counterpart's neck long enough to turn his head (and not let him die of asphyxiation). To his complete surprise, he saw Iris sleeping soundly.

"THAT'S what you did. You cheater. I thought you didn't do that kind of thing!"

"Reshiram!" he shouted, startled. "I have no idea how she got there! Honest!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Reshiram grabbed Iris by the throat and furiously shook her, waking her up.

"Huh?" she muttered. "Oh… oh boy… h-hi Reshiram."

"Care to elaborate?" the white dragon demanded an explanation of her.

"Umm… How about I say I dropped by to give him cookies from Cilan and leave at that? Please?" she said, hoping Reshiram would take it.

"…"

And with that, Iris quickly got thrown out the only trailer's window. The girl could be heard grumbling to herself as she walked off with a bleeding forehead.

Reshiram turned to face Zekrom, whom she was still angry with. "Why, Zekrom? Why?"

"I'm telling you; I honestly don't know how she got there!"

"Do you really expect me to buy that?"

"…Yes?"

"…"

And with that, Zekrom quickly got thrown out the only trailer's window.

* * *

><p><em>7:30 a.m.<em>

"Need to make myself look presentable, right Pansage?"

"Pansage! Pan!" he agreed.

Cilan was busy dressing himself in his usual suit from the wardrobe. As he did, Pansage looked inside and wondering if he could find anything inside.

"Pansage?" he muttered in curiosity, walking inside. "Pansage, Pan?"

Cilan chuckled to himself, knowing what Pansage was doing. "Give it up, Pansage." he grinned. "You're not going to find Narnia in there, no matter how hard you look."

"Pansage!" his Pokémon shouted in defiance.

"I don't care if you've read every book, Pansage. It doesn't exist."

"(_You mean sort of like how Pokémon shouldn't exist.)"_

Ignoring Cilan, he walked further into the wardrobe and shut the door behind him, dead set on finding the magical land. "Pansage…"

A few minutes later, Cilan finished putting on his clothes for the day. He used a small comb to adjust his hair.

"It's of perfect flavor!" he said proudly to himself while he sparkled like a certain vampire. "Now it's filming time! Come on, Pansage!"

"…"

"Pansage, come out of the wardrobe." Cilan sighed.

"…"

"Pansage, I said come out!" he ordered.

"…"

Cilan groaned, walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. "Pansage, it already stopped being funny 10 minutes ago."

"…"

"Pansage?"

Cilan stepped into the wardrobe, leaving the door open behind him, because as you know, leaving yourself in the dark is a foolish thing to do.

"Pansage! Seriously, come on!"

"…"

"There is no such thing as Narnia! You hear me, Pansage?"

"…"

"You know what?" he asked himself. "Forget it! I don't have time for this!"

Cilan stepped out of the wardrobe, forgetting to shut the door. Disregarding the possibility of Narnia, he noted, "I better get Ash and Iris and see if they're ready to eat." He quickly grabbed his cooking utensils and made his way to the studio kitchens, planning to cook breakfast for everyone… hopefully.

Literally, just a few seconds after he left, the wardrobe slowly started to glow and a few wondrous awes of 'Pansage' could be heard…

And then Pansage jumped out of the open wardrobe.

"P-P-Pansage…" he shivered as snow dripped from his forehead. Turns out it was winter, and Pansage decided that Narnia was too cold for him. He slammed the door behind him forcefully.

_"(Screw this!)"_

* * *

><p><em>8:00 a.m.<em>

"Well, that was a good night's sleep, wasn't it Pikachu!" Ash told his best buddy. He jumped out of bed, and after hitting himself on the roof of his trailer, left for the studio kitchens.

_"(If you consider staying up all night and playing Super Mario Galaxy to be a good night's sleep…)"_

"Boy, I hope Cilan's cooking something good for us to eat!"

"Pika… Pikachu." he yawned, still tired.

He walked through the hallways, although Ash couldn't recall exactly WHERE the kitchen was at. So, he chose the option that a smart person probably wouldn't attempt. Try every door.

And the first door he tried as he ran through the hallways led to the women's dressing room.

"Oh cool!"

"…" The women inside stared with a deadly intent at Ash.

"…What? Is there something on my face?"

"…Get him!"

"…Uh oh."

And you guess how well THAT went.

"Oh, my aching everything." he groaned as he stepped back out.

"…But that was SO worth it!" As he said that, pain pierced through his bleeding lower torso. Looking down, he muttered, "As long as I'm able to still have children, of course."

_"(Do you WANT to turn out like Brock?)" _his Pikachu groaned.

Of course, Ash ignored this, and continued looking for the kitchen… Because his sense of hunger ALWAYS overrules his sense of pain.

* * *

><p>When Ash finally got to the kitchen, he found none other than everyone's local resident jerkass, Victini! He was hoarding the fridge, looking for something.<p>

"Those morons…" he muttered. "I told them to bring me my roasted Blaziken, with Oddish on the side at 8:00 on the dot! But nooooo, it's 8:01 and still no roasted chicken! I can NOT believe I'm working with this kind of…"

"Hey! Victini!" Ash yelled to him, despite being in a small kitchen.

"OW!" he shouted as his head hit the top of the fridge in surprise. He turned around to see everyone's favorite lovable idiot, Ash.

"Oh. It's you…" he said, in a derogatory tone.

"What were you doing?"

"'What were you doing?'" Victini mocked condescendingly, pulling things out of the fridge. "Oh I don't know, doesn't me raiding the fridge not give you a big enough f—king clue?"

"Wow." said Ash, startled. "There's no need to use such a harsh word. I'm only asking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he muttered. Realizing something about him when he looked back at Ash, Victini asked. "Dude… why are you bleeding from… you know, there?"

Ash looked down, and realized that his pants were still soaked red.

"It's not that bad, honestly." he said truthfully. "I've handled a lot worse."

"Whatever you say, dude." Finished pulling ingredients from the refrigerator, Ash noted they were common sandwich ingredients. Victini began to pile them together, creating the average BLT.

"At least I have my food now." he grumbled, walking to the closed door and started to leave for his trailer.

Unfortunately, the door SLAMMED open and into Victini, pounding against the wall. Victini groaned silently and twitched as he fell off the wall.

"Hey Cilan!"

"Oh hey Ash!" Cilan greeted the Pallet Town trainer when he walked in. "I was just going to make some food for all of us when Iris and the other Pokémon get here!"

"Hmm." Ash nodded. "Where's Pansage? He's usually with you."

Cilan shrugged his shoulders. "He's trying to investigate my wardrobe for Narnia. I told him it doesn't exist."

Ash's eyebrows narrowed as he glared at the Pokémon Connoisseur. "But Narnia does SO exist!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" his Pikachu announced in agreement.

"He probably just hasn't found the right wardrobe yet!"

"But…" Cilan sighed. "Never mind."

At this moment, Cilan noticed the sandwich ingredients that someone had left on the table.

"Ash…" he asked. "Were you planning on making a sandwich instead of waiting for me? Because I was planning to make breakfast for you guys."

"What?" Ash muttered, turning towards Cilan. "No way! Your food's way better than a dumb ol' sandwich!"

"Then why are these ingredients out here?"

"Oh, that wasn't me; that was Victini!"

"Victini? I don't see him."

Ash sweatdropped nervously. "That's because you slammed the door into him."

Cilan, intrigued, closed the door fully and saw Victini on the floor, still twitching and semi-conscious.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed. He ran up to Victini and picked him up, coddling him. "I'm sorry, Victini. I honestly didn't mean to do that."

Victini, just regaining consciousness, looked up and saw Cilan holding him. Infuriated, Victini threw a Flamethrower into Cilan's face.

"YAAAAAHHH!" he screamed, quickly looking for water to dry his scorched face. He could hardly see, so it was a difficult task. Ash, being the nice guy he was, ran Cilan over to the sink and doused Cilan's face in water. Fortunately, Cilan did not suffer any (permanent) damage.

Pulling his face out of the water, Cilan felt grateful to Ash. "Thanks, Ash." he said. Now mad with Victini, he grabbed a nearby frying pan and ran towards the bugger.

"I'll get you for this!" he shouted, holding up the pan. Victini, smirking, simply swung the door in his way open. Unfortunately, Reshiram chose that precise moment to walk in. She ended up getting hit square in the head with the frying pan and was knocked unconscious.

Cilan stopped to regain control of himself as he realized what he had just done.

"Oh. Oh. Uh oh." he muttered, shaking. "This is not good."

"Relax, Cilan." Ash tried to reassure him. "It's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD?" he screamed at Ash. "WHEN ZEKROM FINDS OUT WHAT I DID, I'M DEAD!"

Ash winced at the shouting. "Cilan, I still have ears, you know…"

"WELL?" he shouted again. "WHAT… what do you propose we do?"

"That's easy. We do what they do in all the crime shows; hide the body!"

"Right!" Cilan agreed, not quite in his right state of mind. "Hide the body!"

The duo dragged Reshiram over to the pantry, the situation playing out like something you would see on CSI. Pikachu, on the other hand, decided he didn't want to get involved, and scampered out the door. Victini also used this chance to make his leave.

* * *

><p>After (just barely) stuffing the body into the pantry, Cilan leaned against the door and started breathing heavily in shock.<p>

"I…" he gulped. "Please don't tell me I actually…"

"What part of relax did you not get, Cilan?" Ash asked. "She's not dead; she's only unconscious."

"I… I…" he shook further. "I know, but when Zekrom…"

"When I what?" came a gruff voice behind the duo. The two turned around stunned, wondering how much of the conversation the black dragon just heard.

"Oh!" Cilan exclaimed in surprise. "Uhh, hi Zekrom… how are you doing?"

"Fine, I suppose. Well, Reshiram threw me out my trailer's window earlier for…" Zekrom looked at Cilan nervously, uncertain if he knew about the incident with Iris. "…reason I shouldn't discuss."

"Ok." he uttered, shrugging off the comment. "Um, uh, um… uhhhh… I-uhh…"

Zekrom eyed Cilan. "What's gotten into you?"

"N-Nothing!" the connoisseur claimed. "Nothing at all, nope, no, absolutely nothing is WRONG!"

Ash stepped away cautiously from Cilan who was shaking like crazy. He figured things could take a turn for the worse and wanted to space himself.

"…Really?" Zekrom stated flatly.

"Yes, of course!" he recited quickly. "Why would I not never lie? Not never… never ever… lie! Ha HA! Me, lie? What a silly thought!"

Zekrom analyzed Cilan more in depth, wondering why he was acting so strange. Cilan tried his best (and by that, I mean barely did) to keep his composure. After a few minutes, Zekrom let up and discarded his hunches.

"Forget it. You humans are all so weird…" Zekrom sat down at the table and twiddled with his claws. Cilan sighed in relief, glad that he was off the hook.

"So, what are you going to cook for breakfast, Greenie? Your dinner last time was phenomenal!"

Cilan was finally able to regain his full composure and said to Zekrom, "I'm planning to cook two personal favorites of mine – the simple, yet tasty and flavorful, apple cinnamon and raisin nut bread!" he said, all while spinning around flamboyantly and with bishie sparkles.

"Does he always do that?" the black dragon asked Ash.

"You'd be surprised at how much he enjoys it…"

"But… it's just bread."

"I get to eat it, don't I?" Ash snarked at Zekrom. "So he can use all the bishie sparkles he wants."

* * *

><p>After around 20 minutes, Cilan took the finished bread out of the oven. He felt a lot better about himself and completely forgot about the Legendary Pokémon unconscious in the pantry. He presented both of the breads to Ash and Zekrom.<p>

"Bon appétit!"

Zekrom quietly took a slice, said a few words silently to himself, then promptly stuffed his face. Ash, on the other hand, just jumped straight into the food.

"That's good!" the dragon complimented the chef.

"Why, thank you! Your compliment means a lot."

"But…"

"But what?" Cilan widened his eyes in fear as he leaned across the table and into Zekrom's face. "Is a precious flavor missing? Is my bread not absolute perfection? Do you hate it? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

"Dude." Zekrom stated calmly. "Personal space. You're in my bubble."

Cilan got off from the table and chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"I was just going to say that it could use some butter. That's all. Do you have any?"

Cilan shook his head. "Nope, there's no more in the refrigerator. But there should some more in the pan… try…" he told him, and had just now realized what he had said. He could've shot himself in the head.

Zekrom innocuously walked over to the pantry, unaware of the horror that awaited. He opened the door before either Cilan or Ash could stop him.

"NO!" both Ash and Cilan called out.

Too late.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zekrom shrieked upon seeing Reshiram's bleeding, unconscious body.

"Cilan did it! Cilan did it! Cilan did it!" Ash screamed while pointing at Cilan repeatedly.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Ash!"

"But it's the truth!"

"…" Cilan glared at Ash evilly.

"And now I'm going to go hide behind the refrigerator." he said, quickly running off.

Zekrom swiftly turned Cilan back to face him, wiping the evil look in his eyes away and replacing it with fear.

"YOU DID THIS?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It-It was an accident, I swear! I-I didn't mean to do it!"

"'Oh, I didn't mean to do it. Yadda yadda yadda.' Doesn't change the face that you MURDERED HER!"

"But she's…"

Zekrom roared ferociously, and left Cilan unable to answer. The force was enough to push Cilan away a couple of feet and near the refrigerator. Ash quietly whispered in Cilan's right ear.

"Run. Fast. Now."

Cilan, listening to these words of wisdom, began his epic marathon of running out the door and down the hallway, screaming like a 5-year-old girl. Zekrom immediately took pursuit.

When the two were out, Ash slowly crept out from behind the fridge, wondering what he should do.

"Maybe I should go help Cilan…" he muttered. Turning his head to look at the nearly irresistible bread Cilan had made, he changed his mind. "Nah, Cilan can take care of a giant 9 foot tall electric dragon of death…" He promptly returned to the food and stuffed his face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Iris was walking through the hallway towards the kitchen. She was holding her hand to her bleeding forehead (she refused an ice pack) and was grumbling to herself.<p>

"That dumb Reshiram! It's not like it was that big of a deal! Seriously, she didn't have to throw me out the freaking window!"

"Axew. Axew." her small dragon sighed. _"(Well, you didn't exactly make yourself look good by sleeping with Zekrom.)"_

Iris tensed up, furious with Axew. "Well, if you had just…!"

"Gangway!" came a distant voice ahead of Iris. A green-haired man came into view, along with one angry black dragon.

"Huh? What… Cilan?"

Cilan swiftly ran past the girl as he ran for his life. Zekrom brushed past Iris as well, setting his sights on his prey. The two disappeared as quickly as they had arrived.

"…Just what was that all about?"

"Axew… Axe?"

Iris briefly pondered what could have happened, but didn't care that much to keep thinking about it. She continued to walk and eventually made her way to the kitchen. She saw Ash, stuffing his face into some bread.

"Ash?"

The Pokémon Trainer turned around, looking at the soon-to-be Dragon Master.

"Yeah, Iris?" he asked with his mouth stuffed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disrespectful! Such a kid…"

Axew rolled his eyes while Ash swallowed and muttered, "You do the same thing, Iris."

Iris discarded what Ash had said and just grabbed some of the bread on the table.

"What kind of bread is this?"

"Apple cinnamon and raisin nut bread! Cilan made it; that's why it tastes sooooo good!"

"Speaking of Cilan… why did I see running in the halls so fast from Zekrom? Did he do something to make him that angry?"

Ash sweatdropped. "Well… kinda. Just look in the pantry and see for yourself."

"In the pantry? What on earth could possibly be in – …whoa."

Iris found herself staring at the mighty Reshiram… of course; said Reshiram was currently unconscious on the floor.

"Cilan did THAT?" Iris wondered, finding it difficult to believe.

"Well…"

"I am SO proud of him!"

"…" Ash stood there for a few moments; trying to take in what Iris had said. "…I'm sorry, what?"

"I never knew Cilan had that much zeal… I need to congratulate him later." Then Iris turned to the white dragon. "And IN YOUR FACE! HA!"

Ash sighed. "Can't I ever get NORMAL friends?"

Iris shut the door, leaving the dragon inside. "Hey Ash, there's been something on my mind I've wanted to ask you about."

"Sure Iris. Go ahead."

Iris and Ash both sat down at the table. "Well… last night, I found something in my trailer; you know, the one all of the other girls stayed at?"

"…Yeah." Ash grabbed some water and began to drink it.

"I found a scrapbook. It had a whole bunch of pictures of an orange-haired…"

Ash spat out the liquid from his mouth, drenching Iris.

"Ash!"

"Oops." he muttered. "Sorry. But I didn't know that scrapbook was in there. I thought Misty had it."

"Misty? Wait… so THAT'S the girl you were talking about before we left for here, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I thought she took it home with her to Cerulean City. She's a Gym Leader, so when we were done traveling together, she had to go back."

"Huh. You looked pretty happy with her in all those pictures."

"Well…"

"Please don't kill me!"

Ash and Iris turned towards the door, which immediately burst opened. A certain green-haired bishie came in and slammed the door behind him.

"Cilan?"

Thumping could be heard behind him as he tried to hold the door shut.

"Oh, hey Ash! Hey… Iris. Could you both do me a big favor?"

"…Yeah?"

"DON'T LET ME DIE!"

Zekrom finally busted past Cilan and got the door open. However, at this point, Zekrom was sick of chasing Cilan for half an hour. He had used the last of his energy getting the door open. He panted heavily as he simply walked inside.

"Boy…" he muttered. "I really need to work out more. Could someone get me a drink of water?"

"I'll do it!"

Iris grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge for her favorite dragon while Ash confronted Zekrom. "Zekrom, I was trying to tell you something when you ran out like that."

Zekrom panted. "You… uhh… you were?"

"Yeah. You flew out the door chasing after Cilan before I could tell you that she's only unconscious."

"…Really?"

"Well, there goes 30 minutes of my life." Cilan sighed.

And then, conveniently enough, Reshiram finally started to stir. "Uhh… whoa. What hit me?" She stood up and found herself inside the pantry.

"How…?" she muttered. "…did I end up in the pantry?"

She opened the door and entered the main kitchen. There, she saw Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Zekrom there, with Zekrom overjoyed to see her.

"Oh Reshiram!" he shouted, happily hugging her. "Thank goodness you're not dead!"

"…Dead? Am I missing something here?"

"It's a long story." Cilan said. "One with many unexpected and surprising flavors!"

"…You certainly got over that quick, didn't you?" Iris noted.

Reshiram rubbed her head. "I feel like someone hit me in the head with a train." After taking her claws off of her head, she noted a red substance on them.

"Great." she sighed. "Blood. Wonderful. Whoever the heck did this is dead."

Cilan quickly hid behind Iris.

Zekrom looked over Reshiram. "You want me to take you to the clinic?"

Reshiram felt her head again, and she winced. "I'll take myself, thank you. You guys go ahead and film your scenes; I'll just go and lay down in the clinic…" She excused herself, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wimpy Legendary Dragon can't even handle a little bit of blood…" Iris muttered to herself.

Cilan, glad he was off the hook once more, got out from behind Iris. Still hungry (and being the only one who hasn't eaten), grabbed some of his bread and tasted it. He sighed.

"It could use a little bit of butter…"

* * *

><p>After the group had finished eating, all of them went to the indoor studios to begin their filming. They were quite surprised to discover that there was no set up.<p>

"That's odd." Cilan muttered. "Aren't we filming here?"

Ash looked outside the indoor studio lot to see the director messing with a strange remote-like device.

"Hey guys." Ash told his friends. "Look over there."

All of them walked over to the two other humans. Zekrom stared in awe at the device in particular. Leaving the human actors behind, he ran up and analyzed the device. The director looked awkwardly at the 9-foot dragon towering over him.

"Wow." he stared. "What's that?"

The director sighed. He figured it would be better to lead by example and simply showed what the device did. After choosing its' settings, the director pressed the POWER button. The set around them instantly dissolved and a reconstruction of Eindoak Town was created. Ash, Iris, and Cilan stared in wonder at the generated simulation. All three of them touched one of the houses on the streets of Eindoak and couldn't believe it was real.

"You like?" the director smirked.

Zekrom squeed like the aaaaaaverage fangirl.

"And are you guys ready to film?"

The trio nodded, ready to begin.

"Then… action!"

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon © Nintendo  Game Freak_

Yeah… I lied. I'm sorry. Filming really WILL start for real in the next chapter. I'm sorry that fan-favorite Kyurem didn't appear, but he'll be in the next chapter for sure. I'm honestly not sure what to think of the chapter. Good? Bad? Aaaaaaaverage? Let me know!


	5. Takes 1 to 369! The Iceberg!

HM14 – Pokémon Black and White

Chapter 5: Takes 1 – 369! The Iceberg!

A/N: An important note to keep in mind: The story (and filming) takes place AFTER BW023 (where Ash defeats Burgh and gets the Insect Badge) but BEFORE BW024 (where Iris catches Emolga). I'm warning you ahead of time, so canon doesn't seem like it's being contradicted. Also, for the actual 'takes', it will be in script format, but outside of it will be story format.

* * *

><p>"Finally! I get to star in a movie!" Cilan cheered. "All throughout my years of a Pokémon Connoisseur, I have waited for this day!" he spun around, and more bishie sparkles surrounded him. Then the scenery around them somehow lit up. "Now, I can test my skills as… A MOVIE CONNOISSEUR!"<p>

"Mr. Director…" Iris sighed. "Cilan's spinning flamboyantly again."

"Obviously. How often does he do this?"

"I… don't know. I think he just finds it fun."

"It won't get in the way of our movie directing, will it?" the director asked, his voice suspicious.

"No, I don't think it will." Iris turned around to face Cilan again, still sparkling like a Stephanie Meyer vampire out in the daylight. She chuckled nervously. "Believe it or not, he's very serious when it comes down to business. We'll be fine."

Ash looked over at Cilan. "Well, if that were me spinning around, I would have puked my guts out by now."

Then, Cilan stopped spinning. Normally, he probably would have puked his guts out, but he missed out on breakfast due to fleeing for his life in complete and total terror. Instead, he leaned on one of the projected buildings, catching his breath.

"So…" Ash muttered, trying to pick a topic. "Shouldn't we get to filming?"

"OK then." the director said. "Let's film the scene in the Arctic."

"Ooh!" Zekrom exclaimed. "You mean the scene where I get to stop the glacier, right?"

"You guessed it." the director grabbed his handy-dandy remote control and was about to press a button when he noticed…

"Zekrom?" the director asked. "Why… are you drooling?"

Zekrom was zoned out, staring at the device. Saliva fell from Zekrom's mouth to the floor. It took a few seconds for him to snap out of it. "Wait… I was drooling?"

"Yes. And quite frankly, it was disgusting."

"Sorry." he chuckled. "I just… really really REALLY want to try that baby out!"

The director, still startled, looked at Zekrom. "…Maybe some other time. There are a bunch of options that even I haven't tried out. I don't want a tornado to come carry us off to the Land of Oz…"

"But, that'd be fun…" Ash muttered to himself.

Zekrom sighed in disappointment as the director messed with the controls again then pressed another button. This time, the illusion of Eindoak Town disappeared as an illusion of the Arctic replaced it. Ash, Iris, and Zekrom all stared in awe while the ice and Arctic water generated. Cilan, still leaning against the building, suddenly fell into ice cold water when the building vanished.

"Whoa!"

*splash!*

Cilan's head almost immediately popped out of the water as he tried to find a ledge to climb up.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! COLD!" he splashed around franticly.

Instead of being good friends and helping Cilan out, Ash and Iris just decided to stand there and laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they bellowed heartily.

"Oh Cilan, that was a hoot!" Ash stated.

"Yeah, my ribs are cracking up!" Iris shouted. "You're hilarious Cilan!"

Zekrom found the deal humorous too, and even the director smiled.

"Guys! Seriously! Uhh…" Cilan groaned. His hands eventually grabbed onto an iced ledge, and he was able to pull himself up.

"It's not funny!"

"It kind of is!" Ash pointed out.

Cilan sighed. "Whatever. That's worse than the time Chili triple dog-dared me to jump in Castelia Bay…"

This only prompted more laughter. Now Ash, Iris, and Zekrom were laughing at the top of their lungs. Cilan tried to justify his actions.

"I was 7 years old! It was kindergarten!"

This didn't help stop the massive laughter continuing on. This also prompted the question how he failed kindergarten for 2 years.

"You're not helping your case, Cilan!" the director yelled to Cilan through his megaphone.

Cilan hung his head down, with his face in his hands. "I give up." he sighed.

* * *

><p>"All right, then." the director stated through his megaphone, facing Zekrom. "Here's the first scene. You know, the one where the iceberg comes towards Glacine and Damon threatening to destroy them?"<p>

Zekrom raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Don't you mean kill?"

"This is Pokémon; we're not allowed to say kill! Anyway, Glacine! Damon! Get on set!"

Two people walked onto the frozen tundra, out of seemingly nowhere. One was the man with black and white hair that had introduced himself earlier to Ash, Iris, and Cilan. The other was a woman that they had never seen before, with brown hair and a parka on.

"Damon, who's she?" Ash asked, curious as always.

"Some girl we picked up off the street." the director answered for him.

Iris crossed her arms. "Let me get this straight. So you, the director of a multimillion dollar movie, can't afford to hire an actual actress?"

"Nope! I'd get some other slutty American pop star to cameo, but Victini needs the cash for a new pool!"

Iris looked ticked. Ash and Cilan slowly backed away as Iris confronted the director. "How long are you going to let that little twerp boss you around anyways?"

"…Pretty much as long as he wants. I can't have the movie without him."

"…Fine, I guess…"

"Anyway, Zekrom! Take one! Action!"

* * *

><p>That guy that holds the striped board with the… loud thingy on it: "Take one… and marker!"<p>

Zekrom: "To be…. or…"

Director: "Wrong movie!"

Zekrom chuckled nervously. "Heh. Sorry."

* * *

><p>The dude with the clapperboard: "Take three… and marker!"<p>

The iceberg comes sailing towards Glacine and Damon, threatening to murd… I mean, send them to another dimension!

Glacine: "Oh, help. We are going to di- I mean be destroyed. Who will save us?" she delivered in the most lifeless tone possible.

Zekrom: "Never fear! Your everyday local Legendary Pokémon is here!" he said as he arrived in a cheesy superhero costume.

Damon: "Since when are Legendary Pokémon an everyday occurrence?"

Cilan: "And wear spandex?"

Director: "Ugh. Next take!"

* * *

><p>Clapperboard man: "I hate my life… take six…. and marker!"<p>

The iceberg come sailing towards Glacine and Damon… again!

Damon: "Oh no! We're going to run into the iceberg!"

Glacine: "As if that wasn't obvious."

Damon: "…"

Glacine: "…"

Damon: "…So… shouldn't Zekrom be here by now?"

CRASH!

Damon and Glacine: "Whoa!"

The two fell off of the small ice platform they were on and into the water.

Glacine: "What's up with that?" she yelled. "Shouldn't Zekrom have saved our asses?"

Cut to Zekrom walking back from somewhere: "You guys have got to try the food buffet!" he exclaimed, eating grilled chicken. "Seriously, it's to die for!"

Damon, Glacine and the director all glare at Zekrom angrily.

Zekrom: "…What?"

Director: "…Now I hate my life. Let's try this crap again!"

* * *

><p>Clapperboard man (beware his wrath!): "Here we go again… take one hundred and ninety-nine! And marker!"<p>

Zekrom comes flying in to save the day and the people from the iceberg.

Zekrom: I've got this!

Zekrom charges up his Zen Headbutt, and rams into the giant hunk of ice.

Zekrom: "HELLLLLL YEAAAAAAAAH!"

Zekrom put so much power and sheer awesomeness behind his attack that the hunk of ice promptly shattered into billions of tiny pieces. Damon and Glacine stared at the giant dragon in awe.

Zekrom: "What? I'm just your average giant black mecha dragon saving people. Anyone else would have done the same."

The director looked eagerly to the cameraman. "Did you catch that?"

The cameraman looked over his shooting camera, and pressed a button. The little red light in front of the camera was now blinking "Ohhhhhh… so THAT'S how you turn on the camera!"

The director's rage at that moment could not be understated. Only 15 minutes later, the poor sucker had to be taken to the emergency room. Clapperboard man cowered in fear.

* * *

><p>Mr. Clapperboard dude: "Sigh." he said. "Take two hundred and thirty-five! Marker!"<p>

Glacine: "Help. Save us. Man, I'm getting tired of this."

Damon: "Stop griping! You get to be in a movie, don't you?"

Zekrom sailed in, really getting sick of this. "Come on people, let's get it right this time."

Zekrom used Zen Headbutt again and rammed himself into the iceberg. As he was, none other than our favorite druggie Kyurem walked onto the set as high as the Eiffel Tower.

"Duuuuuude…. how's the movie going?" he asked Zekrom. Kyurem then walked over to the director and hugged him.

The director screamed. "Get off of me!"

"I love you too, Caroline."

Zekrom, unfortunately, had to stop pushing the iceberg to get his brother to stop hugging and licking the director passionately.

"Kyurem…" Zekrom assured him. "Time to go see Caroline…" Then Zekrom hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Now, I've got to take him back to his trailer. Hopefully, Reshiram can keep him tied up or something…" he griped as he walked off.

The director rubbed his face awkwardly, which was now coated with Kyurem saliva.

"Remind me to boil my face when this is over…" he told the clapperboard dude.

* * *

><p>The dude with the clapperboard: "They've never given me a name since day one…" he sighed. "Take three hundred and sixty-nine… and marker!"<p>

At this point, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan had decided to play hearts together.

"Pika… Pikachu!" he exclaimed happily, showing all of his cards having all the hearts and the queen of spades. The humans marveled in awe.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'VE SHOT THE MOON?" Ash yelled. "THAT NEVER HAPPENS!"

"Pikapi!" he taunted.

Ash twitched his left eye in rage. He grabbed Pikachu and tossed him before he could react.

Meanwhile, Zekrom, after three hundred and sixty-nine takes, FINALLY got it right and was successfully pushing the iceberg back and away from Damon and Glacine… oh, and that little kid too, but who cares about him?

…At least, Zekrom was successfully doing that AT FIRST, until a certain Pikachu went sailing into him with enough force to send him down to the ice platform that Damon and Glacine were on (hooray for Newton's third law!).

"Oof!" Zekrom exclaimed as he faceplanted onto the ice. He, and the director, looked angrily at Pikachu. Then Pikachu pointed to Ash. Then Zekrom and the director looked angrily at Ash, who was hiding behind Cilan.

"Protect me, Cilan!"

"Like you did when Zekrom was trying to murder me! All you thought about was the food!"

"But it was SOOOO good!"

Director: "We're never going to get this movie done."

* * *

><p>Pokémon © Nintendo  Game Freak

Heh. Sorry for so long since an update. This story is low on my priority list, but I did want to get it done. I also apologize for the significantly shorter chapter, as well as its' somewhat lack in quality. I didn't have many ideas, but I did want to update. The other chapters may also be shorter due to the format I will be using. This is a deliberate design choice. However, I will try to make sure that the humor quality is not sacrificed. Again, sorry to keep you waiting for so long!

EDIT: Disregard the above about the story format change. After this lackluster chapter (by my standards), the format will NOT change to script and will be the same format as Chapters 1 - 4. Instead of doing outtakes of the movies, I think it would be way more fun to focus on the action behind the scenes. I apologize for the... not so great chapter. Looking back at it, it REALLY isn't that funny, expect for probably the first part... *does Pinkie Pie shrug*

EDIT 2: I will be keeping the same format, however... I will be bringing the story to a close. Why? I'm not interested in the movie anymore, and not interested in these outtakes. I'm also juggling four other stories right now. The next chapter will be the last, and will launch into a non-canon direction. Chapter 6 will bring the story to an end, but I will do my best to end it on a high note.


	6. Cancellation  UPDATE

HM14 Cancellation

* * *

><p>Ugh. I really hate to do this. I do. I don't like cancelling fanfics because I feel like I've given up on it. But… I have to cancel it. I'm sorry, but I literally have nowhere I can take the story. This isn't like Breaking the Chains, which only received a temporary hiatus and resumed. No, this is a complete cancellation, and I'm sorry that I have to do this. I have no more ideas, nowhere that I can take it, and my interest in the movie has completely dried up. I'm just not interested in it anymore.<p>

I will not take the current chapters down as they still might be of interest to you. They will remain up there if you wish to read them. But expect no more chapter updates from me.

However, though my interest in the story has declined, some of you may want to see this entire thing out. It does have a lot of potential, and I think it would be a good idea to hand it off to one of my readers. If you are interested in continuing the story, send me a PM and we can discuss it. I can send the original documents to you via DocX and you may publish the first 5 chapters, plus additional chapters of your own as long as credit is given to me, AuraWielder, as the author of the first 5 chapters.

Again, I regret having to do this, but part of being an author is knowing when to cancel a story and I have come to this final conclusion. I hope you will continue to read my other works, as they are still in progress and not at risk for cancellation.

Thank you for your understanding.

_AuraWielder_

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT EDIT: I have discussed the story with bogey654. As I have lost interest, I will not be writing the story anymore. However, after discussing it with him, he has agreed to write future chapters. He will send them to me, and will allow me to post his written chapters. The story will stay under my author name, however, he will recieve credit for everything post-Chapter 5.<p>

The story will go on.


End file.
